iPluck Up the Courage
by mutemath
Summary: ONESHOT: Freddie loves Sam, simple as. Problem is, he finds it hard to ask her out. Finally, a sudden urge convinces him now is the time. So it's decided, after class, he will ask Sam out. No matter what. Nope, nothing can get in the way. SEDDIE.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly D:**

**Yeah, another one shot :') I'm sorry about the delay of iCount the Days Until School. I really like doing these quick one shots because I don't have to worry about planning head.****  
Anyway! Just another one :)**

* * *

**iPluck Up The Courage **

Today. I have come to the conclusion. Today is the day. What day, I here you ask. Well, I'll tell you!

Today! Is the day! I shall be asking Sam out!

You heard me!

I, Freddie Benson, have spent months trying to pluck up the courage to ask _the _Samantha Puckett out. Several times i've been close to it, but each time, I ended up running full speed in the opposite direction.

Carly didn't know about any of this, mainly because she'd spill the beans to Sam. Spill the beans... what a funny phrase.... Spilling beans, who'd have thunk it would be used in the context of- NO BENSON! Stay on subject...

You have 3 minutes left of this lesson and then you're out of here... off to find Sam, wherever she may be. It's Friday, so she won't have a detention, which means she will probably be waiting by the lockers for Carly and I. More so Carly.

2 minutes left. I better go over what I'm going to say. Okay so... I'll go over to Sam, ask her if I can talk with her. Hoping she says yes, I'll hit her, not literally, with my little speech. Then, if she says yes, I'll ask her to prom too, if she says no... I run. Run in fear she'll kill me. Actually, that was a lie. I'll run in fear I'll cry right there, in front of her.

30 seconds. What if she won't let me talk to her in private?

15 seconds. I'll just say it in front of Carly...

10 seconds. I bet I chicken out...

5 seconds. She'll so reject me. I'm Freddie Benson, the dork.

_RIIIIING. _

I'm Freddie freakin' Benson, the stupid dork.

I can't do this.

"Freddie, are you coming? Sam will be waiting for us."

I nod my head to Carly and collect my stuff from my desk, sloppily shoving into my rucksack. I pushed myself back from the desk and got up, following suit of Carly.

She'll reject me, I'll cry, and we'll never be friends again. I'm in love with a girl that would rather beat me up than have any contact with me. I'm in love with a girl that hates me, or at least that's what she said at the fire escape... But so did I, and I was lying, wasn't I? What if she was too? No, Sam doesn't lie... oh god. She _hates _me.

"You look stressed out Freddie, what's wrong?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to Carly. "Oh! Nothing... I, uhm, I just... you know... can't get over how hard that test was."

"We didn't have a test."

"Oh, well I did. In... my head... uhm... it was difficult."

"You gave yourself a test in your... head?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

Carly gave a slow, worried nod before turning and waving to Sam. She gave a small nod of recognition as a response. "Hey."

"Hey! Are you coming to mine after school today?"

"Yeah, I've just got to go home first and get clothes for the night."

"I didn't say anything about a sleepover..."

"Like I said," Sam ignored what Carly said and continued, "i've got to get clothes for the night. I'll walk over after i've done that."

So Sam was walking home first? Now when will I ask her? Now! Now! It'll have to be now! I can't keep putting it off.

"Sam, can I tal-" my bladder chooses the wrong time to decide I need to pee. "Uhm! Hold on!"

I sprinted for the toilet, fearing I'd wet myself if I asked her while I needed to go. I barged through the doors and hurried myself as fast as I could.

I couldn't have taken any longer than 2 minutes, but it seems Sam _couldn't _hold on.

"Where's Sam?"

"Oh, she's already started walking home."

"I told her to hold on!"

"She figured whatever you had to say could wait until she came over to mine afterwards."

It couldn't wait! I know for a fact, by the time she gets over to Carly's, I'll have lost all courage. I won't ask her, and I'll spend another night dwelling on the fact that I hadn't asked out the girl I loved. And to add on, I probably wouldn't pluck up the courage for another few weeks. It's rare I feel this urge to ask her, but each other time had gone down miserably. Such as the first attempt. I tripped over my shoelace and fell on my face. She laughed. Second attempt, I started to choke on my own spit. Yet again, she laughed. And amongst those are the times when, as mentioned earlier, I ran away.

"I need to find her! I'll see you back at Bushwell!"

I waved a goodbye and ran as fast as my legs could take me. Considering how many times I've ran from Sam, it was ironic I was running to her. I glanced down at my watch.

We finished at 3:15, and it's now 3:22, she's going to be super close by.

I glanced over the heads of students as they left, some getting on buses, some getting into cars, some walking with friends, others talking with them. I spotted Sam making her way through the crowd, saying a few goodbyes, and smiling at people when they talked to her.

I quickly made my way down the steps and ran for her. "Sam! Sam wait up! I need to talk to you!"

I lost her at that point and so used force to get past people.

"Sam! Jesus, where is she? Sam!"

"Watch it, idiot!" I muttered a quick sorry and then barged past more people, earning more complaints and insults.

Finally, I got out of the crowd and was now on the path in front of the school. There were still people in the way, mainly because the buses to take them home were here at the front. I glanced to my right and saw no curly blonde girls and then to my left, where luckily, I did.

"Sam!" I ran towards her, as she was only halfway up the path to the corner. "Sam wait up!"

Well great, she was ignoring me!

I ran up beside her and tapped on her shoulder. She looked slightly startled but then gave me a similar nod of a hello she had given Carly.

"I need to talk to you. Sam, I like you a lot. Okay no, I love you. Even before our kiss on the fire escape, I was starting to like you! I don't know why I hadn't told you earlier, but It was hard... I was scared of the consequences of doing this, but then I realised the pro's outweighed the con's. Sam, will you please, please, go out with me?"

She stared blankly at me before reached up towards her ears. She slowly proceeded to pull out earphones that she had had in.

"What Fred dork?"

I turned and ran for it. Another few weeks. Just another few weeks before I ask again.


End file.
